How To Catch A Snake
Steps #1'Be sure the snake isn't venomous'. You don't want your first attempt at snake catching to end in a disaster! Observe the snake--its length, its colors, and other distinguishing features. Identify the species by using a search engine (e.g. +snake+red+yellow+"North Carolina"). If you are at all uncertain of what kind of snake it is, and are worried it might be venomous, call the local animal shelter as soon as possible and let them know before anyone gets hurt. #2'Get a stick or other long slender object, or whatever you have at hand'. #3'Distract the snake with the stick'. Firmly grasp its tail and lift the snake upwards, leaving the front part of its body on the ground, but keeping your legs and own body as far away as possible. #4'Place the end of the stick under the front half of the snake'. Lift the front half of the body off the ground. This will keep the snake calmer than if you grabbed its head, and will also let you control the snake's position easily. #5'Release the snake into a new area with plenty of places to hide such as a stone wall or some bushes'. 'Aim' the snakes head toward the hiding places, and release the tail. The snake will immediately seek shelter to escape the 'predator' that picked it up. #6'Wash your hands well--snakes and other reptiles sometimes carry bacteria'. While usually a minor concern, there have been examples of serious illness and even death in humans who have handled reptiles that carry the bacteria. #7'Notice that younger snakes bite more frequently when they are startled or scared'. EditAlternate Method 1 #1'Lay a large garbage can on its side'. #2'Sweep snake in with a household broom'. Snakes can easily be transported to a wilderness area, away from homes. EditAlternate Method 2 #1'Get a larger bushier stick, something with lots of branches, twigs, and vegetation'. #2'Allow the snake to 'hide' in your makeshift 'bush. Tease the snake a little with another stick or by wiggling the bushy stick. The snake will often curl around the branches and twigs. #3'Simply move your stick to where you want the snake to go and leave it there'. The snake will leave when it feels safe. Edit'Indoor Method''' (without sticks) #1'Assemble necessary items': shirt, pillow case, and secure lidded container or lingerie bag (snakes are strong, so flimsy cardboard boxes are not recommended, but shipping boxes are good). #2'Gather up the pillowcase (like a sock to put on) and set nearby'. #3'Toss the rumpled up tee shirt over the snakes head and upper body'. The snake will generally be afraid and coil up under the cloth. #4'Without delay, place the pillowcase down over the shirt'. Slide the edge firmly along the floor, scooping up the shirt and snake together. This can be done with the lingerie bag if it is large enough and you are not squeamish and know the snake is not venomous. #5'Place entire bundle into container'. The snake will probably lie quietly for quite a while, then work its way safely out of the cloth inside. #6'The snake will be fine and able to breathe until you release it or call animal control for pick up'. EditAlternate Method 3 If you love to hold scaly animals and cuddle slippery creatures, then this is the right methods for you! #1'To catch a snake, find an area that has shade and bugs'. When you see the snake don't run over to it like a moron . Slowly and very, very carefully, go over to the snake and slowly pick it up by the head for one hand and at the middle for the other hand. Bring it over to the bag or container, or if you're lucky a terrarium. Carefully set the snake in and close the lid. EditAlternate Method 4 (Experience Recommended) This method is most commonly used when dealing with venomous snakes or snakes that just plain like to bite. If you are a novice, do not, under any circumstances, attempt to capture a venomous snake. #1'Find a stick''' or something similar that is close by'''. It needs to be something that will not break when pressure is applied. #2'Grab''' the snake by the tail if possible keeping the rest of your body as far away as you can'. #3'Pin the snake down by placing the stick directly behind its head and applying pressure'. The amount of pressure you will need to apply all depends on the size of the snake but it should be enough to keep it from moving its head without hurting the animal. #4'Drop the tail and grab the pinned snake by the neck as close to the head as possible'. Use a firm grip but do not choke the snake. #5'Use your other hand to support the snakes body and keep it from thrashing about'. A large snake can easily free itself from your grip if you let it thrash. #6'When releasing the snake keep it in your grip and place it on the ground while still holding the head firmly'''. Position yourself in such a way so you can quickly spring back safely. Quickly let go of its head and take a couple steps back to avoid being bitten. Watch The videos below to Watch a demonstration on how to catch A Snake. Sorry I havn't been able to demonstrate with an actul snake yet but I will do soon. PS: If you need any other herping help videos to be added on to this wiki contact me at snakes1000000@hotmail.co.uk Category:Herping Help